Power Rangers RPM vs Engine Sentai Go-Onger
by dirgeceberus93
Summary: Took place after the events of Magiranger & Mystic Force, the next step before the United Alliance of Evil is to emerge and then the war will begin. Go-Onger and RPM Series Operator will team up and work together to fight off the threat of Bachiido and Professor Cog including the RPM's former enemy the Venjix Virus.
1. 4th Year Anniversary

**Chapter 1: 4****th**** Year Anniversary**

**Just one month after Imperious was vanquished and Sorcery Priest Meemy flee, the offensive did not prevent the emerging of the United Alliance of Evil and this took place just 5 years after Venjix virus was deleted.**

**Corinth Headquarters, Power Ranger Universe**

**Day 6 November 2013**

**Headquarters Garage**

It's been less than 5 year has passed since the defeat of Venjix Virus and the return of Tenaya, RPM Power Rangers is now returning back to Corinth for a reunion and as for Dillon & Summer Landsdown, Dillon is now Summer's fiancée and sooner or later they will get marry. Ziggy is now working as new shadow puppet in town and still helping Doctor K, Flynn is now doing what he does best becoming the greatest mechanic, repairmen and also bus driver.

Scott Truman is just got his promotion to Captain of the Eagle Fighter Group, Gem and Gemma also got promoted into Flight Officer plus now they are now arriving at the old Headquarters Garage plus Truman has decide to share some Intel he receive from the Hexagon Agency.

"Welcome back, my fellow team mates" says Scott Truman. "Hey mate, you have change a little bit and with that ghastly uniform" says Flynn McAllistair. "Hey, looks like the happy couple is here" says Scott Truman. "Scott Truman, I've kind of missed you know and you should at least told us that you were teaming up with the Samurai Rangers" says Dillon. "Yeah, things got complicated and it's good to see you too Dillon plus I miss all of you" says Scott Truman. "I miss you too, you demented bastard" says Dillon.

"You know, you could leave the demented part" says Scott Truman. "Come on guys, the important thing is that we're together again" says Ziggy Grover as he put his hand on Doctor K's shoulder. "Ah, so it seems that the whole family is here and I need to share this information" says Mason Truman. "Is this something about the offensive with Imperious, like the fact that the Mystic Force Ranger is teaming up with the Magiranger?" Ziggy asked. "Wait—"Here, Doctor K and I are now officially a Hexagon Agent" says Ziggy Grover.

"Okay, I was the one that called you guys here and your team was need to search then fight alongside the Go-Onger" says General Mason Truman. "Okay, does anybody speak Japanese then?" Captain Vasquez asked. "Well, summer and I speak most of it same for Scott" says Dillon "Ziggy and Doctor K including Flynn speak second best, Gem and Gemma speak third best" says Scott Truman. "Wait, we don't…."Speak Japanese, Scott" says Gemma as she continues Gem's sentenced. "Like I said Gem third best, you just keep your mouth shut and in fact why don't you start practicing with Summer Landsdown" says Dillon. "When are we going there, General?" Ziggy asked. "Well, Director Stone has arranged for a flight to that universe within less than a week possibly between the 10th or 12th November perhaps" says General Mason Truman.

"Okay, we'll go pack up" says Flynn McAllistair. "Hold in, I'm going too and you can stop me big brother" says Tenaya. "Okay, let's get our stuff packed up and you're sister is coming too" says Scott Truman. "Okay, I'll inform when they decide to leave" says General Mason Truman.

However, the Engine Sentai Go-Onger is now living in peace but they are not aware of the upcoming war that might happen in the assuming weeks.

**Super Sentai Universe, Empire of Japan**

**Day 10 November 2012 **

**Eastern District, Fujiyama**

**The Park**

In the Sentai Universe, Ishihara Gunpei and Jou Hanto is now officially serving with the Japanese Special Police forces while Esumi Sousuke is still continuing his career as a cart racer which he is now entering the Formula 1. Word is that Sutou Hiroto and Miu is now returning back plus Miu was probably having a hard time picking the right husband, Rouyama Saki has just receive her own Cake shop with several help from Kousaka Ren and also Jou Hanto. Jou Hanto is also working part time as a cashier of Saki's new cake shop, Ishihara Gunpei is now in the rank of Major in the Japanese Special Force and they got back to Fujiyama is to celebrate their reunion.

To the Engine Sentai Go-Onger it is the same thing and they are celebrating their 4th Year Anniversary, it's been 4 years since they went separate ways and also the Go-Onger has their Ranger Key back meaning that they can still be Go-Onger once more even if there is no enemy left to fight.

"Watashitachiha ichinen'ijō otagai-miman o mite kitanode, watashitachi ga iku enshin no chikara o ushinatte shimattanode, sore wa 4-nen ni narimasu" (It's been four years since we've seen each other and less than a year since we've lost our Go-Onger power) says Ishihara Gunpei. "Mā, sukunakutomo, watashitachi wa modotte watashitachi no renjākī o motte, ima, watashitachi wa mōichido iku enshin koto ga dekimasu" (Well, at least we got our Ranger keys back and now we can be Go-Onger once more) says Sutou Hiroto. "Hai, watashi wa koko de mina o minogashite iru" (Yes, I've missed everyone here) says Esumi Sousuke. "Daremoga, no wa watashi no tokubetsuna tsukutta kēki o motte mimashou" (Everyone, let's have my special made cake) says Rouyama Saki. "Uwa ̄, sore wa subarashī kēki desu, watashitachi wa sore o tameshite matsu koto ga dekinai" (Wow, it is great cake and we can't wait to try it) says Sutou Miu.

"Sate sate daremoga, soredewa tabete mimashou" (Alright everyone, let's eat) says Sutou Hiroto. "Daremoga, watashitachi wa futatabi Bomper o miru koto ga dekimasu negatte imasu" (Everyone, I hope we can see Bomper again) says Rouyama Saki. "Mā, soko ni ōku no Gaiark no mashin no sekai ni nokotte orazu, watashi wa onaji kojin to sentai shiniachīmu made no yaku kiita noda" (Well, there aren't many Gaiark's left in the Machine World and I've did heard about one of Sentai Senior team up with the same individual) says Ishihara Gunpei.

"Chottomatte, anata wa sore o dono yō ni shitte iru nodesu ka?" (Wait a minute, how do you know that?) Esumi Sousuke asked. "Sousuke, watashi wa Nihon no tokushu keisatsuda to watashi wa subete o shitteita" (Sousuke, I'm Japanese Special Police and I've known everything) says Ishihara Gunpei. "Gunpei wa, anata wa watashitachi ga watashitachi to onaji chikara o motsu hitobito o mitasu tame ni,-ji no izureka ni narimasu to omoimasu ka?" (Gunpei, do you think we could be the next one to meet those people that possess the same power as ours?) Rouyama Saki asked. "Mā, watashi wa shiranai ga, watashi wa karera ni au ki ni shinaidarou to watashi wa anata-tachi wa sorera mo aitai to omoimasu" (Well, I don't know but I wouldn't mind meeting them and I guess you guys wanted to meet them too) says Ishihara Gunpei.

However, Chief Pollution Bachiido has already been recruited to the United Alliance of Evil but to become an official members and he must prove his worthy plus reviving one person that will help him such as Professor Cog under the Cerberus High Command.

**End of the Chapter…**

**Stay tune on the next Chapter, Chapter 2 – Go-Onger Meets RPM **


	2. Go-Onger Meets RPM

**Chapter 2: Go-Onger Meets RPM**

**Hexagon Headquarters**

**Corinth, U.S.A – Power Rangers Universe**

**10:20:11**

On Day 14 November 2013, the RPM Series Operator is now arriving at the Hexagon Headquarters just in the South District of Corinth and they were greeted by Director Jerome B. Stone & several Power Ranger members. Megaforce is still lock in violent war with Prince Vekar, the attack were constantly and non-stop but the Megaforce Power Rangers with their new Super Mega Mode is constantly delaying them and also defending the Earth by defending Harwood City.

"Director Stone, this is my son and his teams" says Mason Truman. "Good morning to you, Director" says Scott Truman. "It is a pleasure to meet you, come with me" says Director Jerome B. Stone. "Wait, where is the Megaforce Power Rangers?" Dillon asked. "They are now in a war against the Armada led by Prince Vekar; they are doing everything they can to stop and we must look to our own agenda first" says Director Stone.

Power Ranger RPM is now entering the briefing room before their departure, they must look to their own agenda first because as the briefing starts and they've learned they're enemy forces is going to resurrect Professor Cog and also a possibility of resurrect Venjix Virus.

"Alright ears Ranger, now quiet" says Director Stone. "Your mission is here Japan, Super Sentai Universe and you will dressed as civilian for awhile living in this apartment" "Your orders is to meet your Sentai counterpart, convince them any you can and we need their help" says Nick Memphis. "Okay, you guys do this first and I'll give you guys a mission updates once your encounter with them is done" says Director Stone. "Consider it done, Director" says Dillon.

Nevertheless, the C-230 Transport Ship is now departing at 1200 hours and it will be a long trip to get there because it is going to be a long day of fighting since they will probably stay for a few days or more. RPM Series Operator were being supported by 5 members of the Hexagon Assault team, some of them were former U.S Military Team and S.A.S Regiment that decide to serve with the Hexagon forces.

"Alright Rangers, let's get you guys inside the transport ship" says Gunnery Sergeant Lewis Jackson. "It's going to be a long trip" says Dillon.

**Fujiyama Japan – Super Sentai Universe**

**Japanese Special Police HQ**

**13:30:11**

**Day 15 November 2012**

Ishihara Gunpei and his partner Jou Hanto is now on routine patrol in Fujiyama, they are patrolling the area near the American counsel somewhere near that area but so far there is nothing happen in that area and any other inside Fujiyama, Japan.

"Gunpei wa, dono kurai no kikan, kono patorōru wa toru tsumoridesu ka?" (Gunpei, how long is this patrol is going to take?) Jou Hanto asked. "Nani mo koko ni okorimasen ga aru baai sate, tsugini ikutsu ka no chūshoku o motte ikou" (Well, let's go have some lunch then if there is nothing happens here) says Ishihara Gunpei. "Nē Gunpei, anata wa watashitachi ga imamade watashitachi to onaji chikara o motsu hitobito o mitasudarou to omoimasu ka?" (Hey Gunpei, do you think we'll ever meet those people that possess the same power as ours?) Jou Hanto asked. "Watashitachiha, watashi wa sore wa, karera ga chōdo-chū ni aruite, watashitachi o mitasu tame ni watashitachi o sukuu tsumorida yōde wanai o imi shimasu" (We would, I mean it's not like that they're just going walk in and save us to meet us) says Ishihara Gunpei.

Suddenly, Gunpei and Hanto heard a gunshot which they immediately call for backup then for that location but soon they will realize that they will soon be need to assist the RPM Series Operator for new war. Turns out that Miu and Hiroto was kidnapped as the sound of the gunshot, Gunpei and Jou Hanto head there eventually manage to get into the fight to save Sutou Hiroto and Miu.

"Myū-chan wa, nigitte, watashitachi wa anata ga hozon sa remasu" (Miu-Chan, hold on and we will save you) says Jou Hanto. [Gunshot] "HQ koreha sokuji no enjo o yōkyū shite, patorōru 3 - 1 de" (HQ this is Patrol 3-1, requesting immediate assistance) says Ishihara Gunpei. "Gunpei, anata no ushironi" (Gunpei, behind you) says Jou Hanto. [Helicopter buzzing] "Ā otoko, jigoku wa ima dewa nandesuka?" (Oh man, what the hell is in now?) Gunpei asked.

[Machine gun firing] [Thumb] "Nē, dokode hitojichi wa nani desu ka?" (Hey, where are the hostages?) Dillon asked. "Gunpei wa, watashitachiha watashitachi no hozon koko ni iru!" (Gunpei, we're here save us!) Miu cried.

As Gunpei and Hanto run towards the enemy force that took Hiroto & Miu, Dillon run faster than Gunpei and Hanto plus Dillon manage to save Miu & Hiroto by jumping through the glass window and eliminate enemy forces.

"Anata wa myū-san, daijōbu desuka?" (Are you alright, Miu-san?) Dillon asked. "Dillon, you got company coming at you" says Scott Truman. "I've got his back, Scott" "RPM Get in Gear" says Summer Landsdown as she transformed into RPM Series Operator Ranger Yellow. "Ah what the heck, RPM Get in Gear" says Dillon as he transformed into RPM Series Operator Ranger Black. "Gunpei wa, karera wa watashitachi to onaji chikara o motsu monodeatte mo kanōsei ga?" (Gunpei, could they be the one that possess the same power as ours?) Jou Hanto asked. "Watashi wa shiranai ga, watashi wa mitsukeru tsumorida, anata wa watashitoisshoni kite iru" (I don't know, but I'm going to find out and you're coming with me) says Ishihara Gunpei.

Therefore, Sutou Hiroto and Miu are now free from their captive bonds then assist Gunpei & Hanto along with the RPM Series Operator except for Scott Truman and he is still manning the mini gun that chopper to hit enemy S.A.M sites if sighted. Cerberus force is attacking fearsome and most of them were Uzbekistan and Kazakhstan Nationalist, thanks to the Hell Chopper superior armor protection and the enemy assassin were neutralized plus the Go-Onger is safe for now.

"Dillon, take this picture back to the apartment and we will contact HQ" says Nick Memphis. "Okay, we'll meet you guys soon Nick" says Dillon. "Alright, I've arrange for the rest of their members to send into the apartment see you guys" says Lewis Jackson.

Thus, the remaining members of the Go-Onger were being brought into the apartment just near the town square and the Engine Sentai Go-Onger members is now have their chance to meet the same individual that possess the same power as the Go-Onger.

"Watashitachi no ie, enjinsentai gōonjā e yōkoso" (Welcome to our house, Engine Sentai Go-Onger) says Summer Landsdown. "E e, anata-tachi watashitachi no pawā to onaji chikara o motsu hitotsudesu" (Eh, are you guys the one that possess the same power as our power) says Rouyama Saki. "Hai watashi wa saisho kara hajimemashou, watashi no namaeha RPM no jigīgurōbā renjāgurīn desu" (Yes then I'll start first, my name is Ziggy Grover Ranger Green of RPM) says Ziggy Grover. "Sate, watashinonamaeha Jōu Hantō ando Gō-On Gurīn desu" (Well, my name is Jou Hanto and Go-On Green) says Jou Hanto as he shake Ziggy's hand.

"Watashi no tān wa, watashinonamaeha watashi ga saigo no namae no nakatta diron de, watashi wa mata, RPM no renjā burakkuda" (My turn, my name is Dillon I have no last named and I'm also Ranger Black of RPM) says Dillon. "Watashinonamaeha mata ishihara gunpei, Nihon no tokushu keisatsu ando Gō-On burakku desu" (My name is Ishihara Gunpei, Japanese Special Police and also Go-On Black) says Ishihara Gunpei as he shakes Dillon's hand.

"Watashi no namaeha Summer Landsdown, RPM renjāierō mo diron no fiansedearu" (My name is Summer Landsdown, RPM Ranger Yellow and also Dillon's fiancée) says Summer Landsdown. "Watashi no namaeha Gō-On'ierō Rouyama Saki deari, sore wa shiawasena kappuru o mite totemo kawaī desu" (My name is Rouyama Saki, Go-On Yellow and it is so cute to see a happy couple) says Rouyama Saki as she hugged Summer Landsdown. "Sate, watashi no namaeha furin McAllistair chōdo furin watashi o yobidasu to watashi wa RPM renjāburūda" (Okay, my name is Flynn McAllistair just call me Flynn and I'm RPM Ranger Blue) says Flynn McAllistair. "Kon'nichiwa, watashi no namaeha Kousaka Ren to watashi wa Gō-On burūda" (Hi, my name is Kousaka Ren and I'm Go-On Blue) says Kousaka Ren. "Yorokobi wa, watashi wa sukottotorūman chīmu no rīdā to RPM renjā Reddo dakedo, anata o mitasu tame ni" (Pleasure to meet you, I'm Scott Truman team leader and RPM Ranger Red) says Scott Truman.

"Mochiron, watashinonamaeha Esumi Sousuke kātorēsā ando Gō-On reddo desu" (Of course, my name is Esumi Sousuke cart racer and Go-On Red) says Esumi Sousuke. "Excuse if I may, I've speak some English my friend" "I'm Sutou Hiroto, this is my younger sister Miu pleasure to meet you guys" says Sutou Hiroto. "I'm Gem this is…"Gemma, please to meet you" says Gemma as she continue Gem's sentence. "Oh, give me a break" says Scott Truman. "Scott, this is not going to end well" says Flynn McAllistair.

"Well, let me give you some warning if any of us if capture because you're failure then we will put you or your team for court-martialed" says Scott Truman as his get closer to Sousuke's face. [Gulps] "I've understand, my friend" says Esumi Sousuke. [Chuckles] "Are you done yet, fearless leader?" Dillon asked. "Okay, I'm done for now" says Scott Truman. "Ah don't worry, if it did happen and the only way out is to undergo a special training then we won't press charges" says Ziggy Grover.

"Well, you guys should give us a tour of this city and we will be staying here for a few days" says Flynn McAllistair. "Yeah, let's—"Enough for the both of you Gem and Gemma, you guys are not to make a single damage to this city without our supervision" says Scott Truman. "It's going to be long day, mate" says Flynn McAllistair. "Well, at least our friendship can work out" says Dillon. "Listen, you're enemy Bachiido is back" says Scott Truman. "What, we've killed him and Bom—"Yeah, you're robot friend Bomper has been capture and now that's why you guys are here" says Summer Landsdown. "Okay, we will help in a spirit of friendship and love—"And brotherhood, if I may add my friend" says Flynn McAllistair.

After the encounter is done, Chief of Pollution Bachiido has manage to resurrect Professor Cog along with General Kilobyte and also General Shifter plus Cog was happy to see a familiar face like Bachiido but the reason Bomper doesn't know that Bachiido survive it is because Bomper was capture about 2 weeks ago.

**End of the Chapter…**

**Stay tune on the next Chapter, Chapter 3 – Fallen Son**


End file.
